


Take a Deep Breath

by redgoth



Series: 100 Ways To Say "I love you" [9]
Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redgoth/pseuds/redgoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonny has a hard time when there's too many impatient customers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Deep Breath

**Author's Note:**

> 9\. "Take a deep breath."
> 
> happy love day, y'all

The store was crowded today. People were mulling around, coming in and out at a grueling pace, everything too busy. At the register, there were multiple people waiting with impatient looks as Sonny pressed in numbers and prices.

Pete stood, not far off, watching the boy as he poked and prodded the register, watched as his hands lost their steady touch. 

Sonny wasn’t great in high stress situations. Pete learned that pretty quickly on, just from being around the kid so often. When there were lots of customers and only one employee, his work ethic suffered.

His hands were shaking. He keyed in wrong numbers and silently swore at the register now, taking stuttery breaths and sparing nervous glances and spluttered apologies at the annoyed customer he was trying to help.

Okay, it was time to step in. Things wouldn’t end well if Pete didn’t at least try to help.

He pushed himself in, side stepping between shoppers before he could make his way back behind the counter, beside Sonny. He was glaring at the register now, trying to hit the correct numbers.

“Sonny.” He mumbled. The boy didn’t even look up, he was mumbling to himself. “Hey,” Pete touched his arm, just lightly, and Sonny whipped his head up, wide eyes going to the other.

“Pete.” His voice cracked. Pete almost winced.

“My turn,” he hummed, grabbing Sonny’s shoulders and maneuvering him away from the counter and the tiny hoard of people. “Go sit in the back for a bit, ‘kay?”

Sonny frowned, catching Pete’s arm. “No, I can-, I’m good, I can do it.” He spoke quickly, desperately trying to grip Pete’s jacket.

“Nah.” Pete squeezed his shoulder gently, looking back at the customer currently waiting. “Go sit.”

Sonny looked ready to argue for only a brief moment. He paused, now looking down at the floor; he deflated a bit and slinked off to the back of the store. Pete turned and gave a curt smile to the shopper who stared at them with vaguely questioning looks, and then proceeded to check out them and the remaining two customers. He managed to get all three of them out within a matter of minutes.

There were still a few people looking around when Pete made his way back to Sonny, but no one who needed to be checked out immediately. Sonny was sitting on the floor, knees pulled up as he stared at his shaking hands. Pete sat down in front of him.

“Hey.” Pete said softly. Sonny merely nodded in response. He grabbed Sonny’s hand in his own, and pressed it to his chest. “Can you breathe with me?”

Sonny’s face flushed and he tucked his chin to his chest, hesitating for a short while before nodding his head. Pete smiled.

“Okay,” he took a deep breath, and Sonny stared intently at his fist, still pressed to Pete’s chest. Slowly, he let his hand spread out, fingers blooming over Pete’s chest. “Take a deep breath, Sonny.”

Sonny nodded again, breathing in time with Pete.

Within minutes, Sonny’s breathing evened out and the steadiness returned to his hands, leaving the two boys to just sit and stare at one another. Pete grinned heartily.

“Good job.” He commented.

Sonny pulled his hand away now, threading it through his hair. “Thanks…” He said on an exhale. “For… all of that.”

“It’s nothin’, man. You were stressed.” At that, Pete pushed himself up, standing with his hands on his hips. He offered his hand to Sonny, who took it gladly. They stood awkwardly for a moment, both glancing back at the check-out counter. Sonny narrowed his eyes and looked back at Pete.

“Actually… how did you know how to use the register?” Sonny cocked his head, and Pete’s grin brightened.

“‘Member last month, when you got sick with the flu and had to take a few days off?” He asked. Sonny grimaced, but nodded his head. He had been sick for a week and a half. He remembered it well. “Well, while you were off throwing up literally everythin’, Usnavi had me learn how to man the register so he could make sure you weren’t, like, dyin’ or anything.”

Sonny snickered, pushing his hair away from his face. “Why didn’t ya tell me?” He asked.

Pete shrugged. “Wanted it to be a surprise.”

Ever so slowly the two made their way back up to the front, but Sonny lingered just slightly, so Pete took over, checking out customers, talking to those who need help, doing anything he could to take the weight off Sonny. He stayed right by Sonny’s side even up until closing.

As they pulled down the grate, the two stepped closer to each other, bumping shoulders as their hands intertwined.


End file.
